Nordica
"...Your time is running short... Enjoy your time... while it exists..." - Nordica Nordica is an oc by Zinniax-13 Fanon Ideas * Nordica vs Sakuya Izayoi (Pre Time-Crisis Nordica) * Overpowered OC Battle Royale Backstory Nordica was originally a normal girl until a rogue group killed her parents and took her away to turn her into the deadliest assassin in the world. With her cybernetic enhancements, giving her complete control over time, she could kill her targets and victims with ease. Along with her psychic control, which made her deadlier. She was eventually rescued and now works to fix her wrongs, while killing on the way. A few years later, Nordica has gotten full use of her time abilities, and learned how to time travel. Through this, she attempted to save her lost parents, which resulted in many time paradoxes. All seemed lost through these events, as she lost her powers, and Ninetails was on the rise to conquering everything. This is when she learned the dangers of time travel, and was about to give up when Connor Temporalis came along and combated Ninetails, being victorious. Connor then fixed everything through the death of her parents, and warned Nordica about the future, which she takes to heart. She then befriended the time god, and became his loyal guard, following his ideals. In tern, Connor granted Nordica immunity to aging by giving her the ability to freely control her own time. She then returned to her own time period, where she continues her goals and ideals. She eventually became the new Goddess of Time, and works with Connor. After becoming the new Goddess of Time, Nordica decided to travel back in time to meet her family once more, which backfired: she created a paradox...And messed up the entire timeline. This lead to Connor becoming evil and wanting to reset the universe. After confronting Connor, Nordica fought once more, and lost against Connor Temporalis. When all seemed lost, the Flaronis of that timeline interfered and defeated Connor, telling Nordica to "stay out of his way". Since then, Nordica was broken until she went under the wing of a reformed Ninetails. Learning that she can still fix the timeline, Nordica traveled back in time, creating a massive problem to the time-space continuum: She created an infinite loop in the timeline. Nordica is working on fixing the current timeline and breaking the infinite loop that keeps resetting time in The Herald Saga and The Stars of Order, trying to prevent the two from crossing together, sensing that everything would end if both universes crossed. She met up with the Legendary Solana Frost, which she was offered to join the Stars of Order to redeem herself. Accepting this, Nordica became one of the strongest members of the Stars of Order, and gained new powers, and the Adapter S2: A system that can manually adjust her stats as needed. Nordica is a proud member of the Stars of Order, and will do anything to save the timeline from the Loop. info Real Name: Sophia Age: 16 (Age has been halted due to achieving goddess status) Height: 4'09 Weight: 95 lbs. Vs Battles Stats 7A|5B, low 2C via failsafe Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Her battle against Flaronis destroyed a mountain.).|Planet Level (Contended with Connor Temporalis who can destroy the world), Universe Level via Failsafe (Should the Jikan hanshu be overloaded, it will reset the entire universe and its time to the beginning, Nordica included) Durability: Mountain Level (Took blows from Flaronis Destina).|Planet Level (Took blows by Connor, but eventually got overwhelmed and defeated). Striking Strength: Mountain Class|Planet Class. Speed: FTL (Can run fast enough to travel through time, and faster.)|MFTL+ (Kept up with Connor Temporalis who traveled the entire solar system in a few seconds.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman|Superhuman Intelligence: Above Average|Gifted Weapons/gear "Psionic" (A ethereal katana that is Nordica's main weapon. It can control time and can generate psychic shockwaves or even drain the mind of her victims. It can also freeze time in "frames" to kill her enemy before they can react, which gave her the nickname, the "cyber-frame assassain". Nan-heal suit (A special outfit that gives her a small healing factor and helps resist damage) Jikan hanshu: A new blade made of time itself. It can slash through time and can erase time of objects and the universe if misused at full power, or if overloaded in combat. Abilities Time control (She can slow down, stop, reverse, or speed up time in any way she wants with almost no limit) Psychic powers (She can use telekinesis, mind controls, mind breakers, mind erasing, telepathic pushing, telepathic block, ext.) Superhuman speeds Superhuman strength (She can lift up to 2.5 tons) Magnet-force (She can activate a device inside her cybernetic body to make herself magnetic. This allows her to attach herself to any metal surface allowing her to run on walls, or grab enemy weapons that are made of metal.) Gravity-Slammer: She telepathically picks up the target and slams them through portals. causing damage. Time abilities Lethal-Frame: Her signature move. A counter that stops time when impales the opponent with a few telepathic blades when time resumes. Frame-Effect: A move that slows time by "Frames", slowing down the opponent and projectiles for a short time. Extended or repeated use can cause serious damage to Nordica. Frame-Freezer: One of her ace attacks. She dashes up to the opponent to grab them and trap them in a time-bubble. If this connects, she freezes time for about 20 seconds, being able to move freely during this period. This move has a 2 minute timer on when it can be used again. This ability drains Nordica's stamina rapidly if used more than once. Reverse-Frame: A counterattack that reverses time, which Nordica backstabs the enemy during that time when it resumes to normal, causes a massive strain on her upon use. Frame-Chaser: Nordica can speed up her own time for brief periods, boosting her speed and agility for small bursts. This has limited use, and can strain Nordica if overused. Time-Drain: Nordica can drain future time from the victim, healing herself while shortening their lifespan by shortening their time. Fully draining the victim's time results in death. Frame-Enhancement: Nordica enhances the speed of her projectiles for a brief period of time, enhancing damage and their speed briefly. Time Travel: Nordica can freely travel through time, though overuse can cause her severe harm, and can only remain in different time periods for 3 minutes before being sent back to the present. Time-Flux: Nordica can alter time to cause enemy attacks to completely miss their target. Overuse can harm Nordica's timespan. Time-Killer: Nordica travels through time and attempts to backstab the enemy in the past before returning to the present, causing serious damage if hit. This move can backfire and severely harm Nordica if misused. Time Travel *Nordica can freely travel through time. *Must follow the rules of time during this. *All events are altered upon returning to the present if any past events are altered. *Future events are erased entirely to stop new realities from being created. *Can create new timelines if desired. *Time Travel can backfire on her. *Can only travel through time for 3 minutes at a time before being sent back to the present. Cyber-Frame Rampage "Cyber-Frame Rampage" is an alternate form Nordica can tap into for a short time, giving her large boosts in her control over time and psychic abilities, along with increasing her speed by 50% This mode can only be used once per fight, and lasts about a minute. TimeLord *An alternate form where Nordica fully embraces her time abilities. *1000% boost to speed and time abilities. *The rules of time no longer applies to Nordica. *Harmful side effects of time abilities no longer applies. *Overuse can kill Nordica, and will kill her after 7 minutes of use if not shut off for an hour. SoO Boost Form *An alternate form that grants 2,000% boost to her durability, and can be used during Timelord. *Her time abilities are hyper-enhanced to EX versions, and can last for twice as long. *Only available as a member of the Stars of Order, or when with another Star. Adapter S2 *Can manually adjust her physical traits, increasing her speed, strength or durability while decreasing another physical trait. *Buffed stats gain a 5.000% boost. *Nerfed stats and cut in half. *Can overheat and stop functioning if overused. *Can manually be adjusted during combat, and can be used freely. Feats She succeeded in killing EVERY target she pursued. She outsmarted Ronson the Hunter and Solana Frost in combat easily. She is agile enough to dodge bullets. She has enough stealth to kill a target in a way that it seems as if the air itself killed the target. Could match Connor Temporalis who could destroy the world, albeit was eventually defeated by him. Managed to be an expert at time travel. Managed to erase entire realities and timelines if her blade is overloaded or overpowered. *This kills Nordica however upon use. Managed to join the Stars of Order. Flaws Cocky Slightly frail. Time Travel can backfire Somewhat childish. Heavily reliant on psychic and time attacks, which can leave her open for attacks. Limits of time travel. Overuse of TimeLord can destroy her own time, erasing her. Time Travel always seems to backfire on her. Adapter S2 can overhear, causing massive harm to Nordica. Accidentally created an infinite time loop that keeps resetting the universe. (She is not affected by this) Strongest feats kill her. Time abilities put a massive strain on her, and overuse can kill her. *Got hospitalized due to overusing her abilities. Mary Sue Score 19 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Cyborg Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Super Soldiers Category:Assassin Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Gods Category:Time Travelers Category:Stars of Order Combatants